Darkened Proposals
by xAstoriainmyDreamsx
Summary: Seamus comes home to a black apartment and Dean in hiding, will the evening be a complete bust or will it become one of the best of their lives? Fluffy Dean/Seamus smut. One-shot.


"You wouldn't believe these fucking bastards on the tro-!" Seamus Finnegan slammed open the door, loud as always, and threw his keys onto the entryway table before noticing the utter blackness of his loft. "Dean?" He questioned as he drew his wand.

"Dean, where are you? _Lumos_." He tried to light his wand but the darkness was so thick he had to hold his wand to his face to even see if it was lit. Stepping further into his home he called out again, "Dean? Is this some kind of joke? Dean?" He knew that he was past the entryway, and should run into the couch soon… _crunch_. The sound of crushed crystal pierced the quiet blackness.

"_Damnit_ Shay!" Dean muttered.

"Dean?! What is going on?" Seamus stepped towards his voice, another crunch resounded.

"Just stop moving!" Dean groaned. "How did you even get past the guys on the trolley? You shouldn't have been here for at least another half hour. _Finite_." The blackness vanished to reveal their living room, sort of. All of the normal furniture was missing. The ground was covered in a low table with cushions and blankets surrounding it, crystal candle holders and rose petals formed a heart around the set up, and the table was set with their best dishes and glasses along with far too expensive wine. With the thick darkness gone Seamus could smell something rather delicious cooking in the kitchen; he sniffed eagerly.

"What is all this? It looks perfect!" Seamus looked down to see he had indeed crushed a couple candle holders, he smiled sheepishly at Dean.

"It looks incomplete! I was going to get some glamours up so it wouldn't look so _boring_. And I don't have the candles out, let alone lit! And look, the food is only half done." Dean sighed.

"Wait, you _sent_ the guys on the trolley?!" Seamus exclaimed, finally hearing Dean.

"Well I needed more time! I only have an hour or two normally between when I get off and you do! How did you get past the three biggest men in all of Britain anyway?"

"I caught one of them on fire of course. It's wandless magic for me, so it doesn't set off any alarms. They panicked, about tipped the trolley over trying to get away from it. But doesn't change how rude of them it was to try and stop my getting on in the first place."

"They were _paid_ to stop you getting on you bugger. You were supposed to have to wait for the next train. Now it's ruined." Dean slumped off to the kitchen and began absentmindedly stirring the food on the stove.

Seamus took another look around the room and smiled. He came and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"It's not ruined at all," Seamus whispered, his mouth at Dean's ear, "It still looks like an absolutely wonderful evening. But you really must tell me, what is the occasion?"

Dean shivered as Seamus's tongue caressed his ear, all tenseness gone. "If I tell you it would just be ruining another surprise." Dean whispered.

"You know I hate surprises." Seamus had moved to his neck, and began kissing it, drawing a moan from Dean.

"I can't… Maybe after dinner, like I'd planned."

"Mmm, I don't think we'll last until after dinner." Seamus pressed himself against Dean and his hands moved to unbutton his shirt. Dean gasped as cold hands touched his bare chest. "You should just tell me now."

"No, Shay, just wait-" Dean's voice cracked as the last button was undone and those icy hands slipped under his trousers.

"I was never a patient person Dean, that was always your job." Seamus took advantage of Dean's shocked state, dragging him back to the living room and to the floor. Off came Dean's slacks, down slid his boxers. Seamus kissed him eagerly, grinding their crotches together.

"Take those _off_," growled Dean, reaching for the offending pants.

"Ah-ah. Not until you tell me what this was about," taunted Seamus, lifting himself out of reach. Just then, a small black box caught his eye, he grabbed it.

"It was… about…" Dean tried to control his impatience as Seamus gasped. Dean looked up at him.

Seamus was holding open the box; his mouth agape and his eyes glittered with tears.

"Yeah, that. Um, marry me?" Dean finished awkwardly.

"You… you were going to ask me to _marry you_?" A tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't meet Dean's searching eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I know it's kind of sudden but… I love you. I never want to be with anyone else."

"But we've had rows nearly every day this week…" Seamus muttered, mostly to himself.

Dean sat up, grabbing a blanket to cover up his now uncomfortable nakedness. "That's what made me realize it." He lifted Seamus's head with two fingers, forcing their eyes to lock. "I recognized that even though you and I have disagreements, there's no one I'd rather be pissed at for the rest of my life. If I can yell that much and still make love to you in the same night and not think it weird for a moment, then I can do that every day of forever. No matter how much we fight, I'll never love anyone more than I love you."

Seamus was crying openly now, and he laughed as the tears rolled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red box.

"I'm the reason we've fought so much. I've been so nervous. I bought the ring, but I didn't have a plan, I just thought, whenever the moment seems right I'll do it. But if I picked a fight with you then the moment wouldn't be right, and I wouldn't have to face you saying no." Seamus opened his box to reveal a white gold band with intricate stenciling around it. Dean didn't even glance at it.

"_You thought I'd say no?_" He wiped away Seamus's tears with his thumb, leaving his hand resting there.

"Why would you say yes? I come home shouting every day, I never have my temper under control, and all I ever want is sex, you've said it yourself."

"Shay… I was angry. I _lied_. Surely you can't believe those things? I know that you want to live in the country, to adopt some kids, raise them on good Irish traditions like you were raised, you want to visit your mum every weekend because until I came along, no one listened except for her, you want to get your wandless magic under control, and to learn pyrotechnics with it, you come home yelling everyday because your job is awful and not at all what you want to do, and when you are finally where you belong you're calmer than anyone. You don't know where you belong in this world, because you've never felt like you fit. I know where you belong. I want to show you that you fit right here, in my arms, for the rest of our lives." Dean opened his arms and Seamus snuggled into their warmth, sighing in contentment. "How could I not say yes to the most perfect man in the world?"

Dean reached over for the black box that had found its way to the ground and held it in front of Seamus, who nodded vigorously, without speaking Dean took out the ring and slid it onto Seamus's ring finger. Seamus displayed his red box to Dean.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes my love," Dean whispered, offering his hand. Seamus pushed the ring into place, arching his neck to find Dean's lips.

"I love you," he murmured against them. His tongue traced Dean's bottom lip and Dean opened his mouth to him, their tongues fought in growing enthusiasm and Seamus twisted in Dean's arms. "You're right that fucking isn't all that I want, but god do I want it from you." Realizing that all Dean wore was the blanket, Seamus flung it aside, marveling as he always does at the smooth, dark flesh. As he was still sitting in Dean's lap, Seamus shoved him backwards on to the pile of pillows. His lips and tongue and teeth traced every muscled inch of Dean's chest, lingering on the nipples to draw fresh groans from the man beneath him.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Dean." Dean's hands could no longer be still; they dug into Seamus's hair and dragged him upward, slamming their mouths together and holding him there. One hand remained on his neck while the other slid down to his waist to lift his shirt, its passing over Seamus's head only briefly breaking the bond between their lips. Dean again allowed Seamus entrance to his mouth as his hands mapped out the planes of Shay's shoulder blades and abs.

Impatient as always, Seamus bucked, eliciting a moan from Dean as he hardened further. Spurned by his partner's eagerness Dean wasted no time in removed Seamus's trousers, gasping as they touched and pressed together. He would never cease to be amazed at how he could so enjoy something he had once so despised the very thought of. Seamus was gone, too wrapped up in their kissing and the ecstatic grinding of their hips together to think at all. This was Dean's favorite part, when Seamus let go of the shield he always held up and trusted Dean with his whole being. Dean rolled them over, moving his lips to Seamus's neck and collarbone, pressing them close again as Shay writhed underneath him in pleasure. Muttering a quick lubricating spell Dean gently plunged into the tight warmth.

Seamus cried out and bucked again, Dean caught him in his hand, pumping as he began to thrust.

"Harder Dean! Don't baby me- Fuck!"

"Who's the baby now Shay?" Dean teased as he slammed and pulled. Seamus laughed and began to thrust into him, grunting with the effort.

"Kiss me when I come Dean, don't ever let me go."

"Hold on, just a minute-Fuck-" Dean crashed into Seamus, pumping in rhythm as his lips battled to reach Shay's lips. This time Dean forced his way into Shay's mouth, skimming his tongue across the roof of his mouth, a known favorite of Seamus's. They came together, cum sinking into the carpet and pillows and splashing across them both. Dean rolled to the side, accepting Seamus into his arms.

"I'll never let you go Shay, as long as I live."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He murmured, nuzzling into Deans chest. Inches from sleep, he muttered, "What is that awful smell?" Dean's stomach growled. Their eyes locked.

"I forgot about dinner!" Dean jumped up, casting Seamus into the pile of pillows. He ran to the kitchen to find all of the food burnt in its respective pans. "Fuck! It was your favorite Shay! I even learned your mom's recipe for the dessert!" Seamus came to the doorway, casting some cleaning charms on himself as he strode through.

"Oh well, you'll just have to make it for me again tomorrow." He cast a few cleaning charms on Dean as well. "You know, you look pretty nice standing there." Seamus mused, giving him a thorough once-over as they both stood still unclothed.

"Not so fast you, I'm starving if you didn't notice, and I don't think even you could pick back up that quickly." Dean laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I could… Why don't you just eat me?" Seamus sauntered over to him, first pressing against him, and then jumping up and hooking his legs around Dean's waist. He kissed him long and slow, rocking gently back and forth.

"Ohh, while tempting, I think I'd rather have pizza, yeah?"

"Are you turning me down Thomas?" Seamus rumbled into his ear, sliding down lower and swaying again. Dean grunted, and then tried to compose himself.

"What kind do you want?" Dean gripped the countertop for support.

"Big. Black. Sausage." With each word Seamus sucked on Dean's ear a little harder, causing the man to go weak in his knees.

"Really. Not. Safe. When. I'm. Holding. You. Up." Dean whimpered, gasping between each word and releasing a moan as Seamus dug harder into him.

"Ha! Look at that! Livelier than a 20 year old virgin! Told you I could do it." Seamus laughed.

"Yeah, I've been up for about five minutes now thanks to you. Prick."

"You know you love me, besides," Seamus rubbed against him again, "We aren't done here, I'm just waiting until we can eat. I'm famished." He kissed Dean briefly and slid seductively down his legs. "Can we open this wine though? It looks fantastic."

Dean breathed deeply, willing himself back to reality. He had never been as quick coming down as Shay. "Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and order."

"_Welcome to Giovanni's pizza, would you like to hear our specials?"_

"Uh, sure."

"_We have the three cheese, black forest ham, and the sausage delight today. A large is only $8. What can I get for you?"_

Dean's eyes glazed over.

"_Sir? What would you like to order?"_

"A uh large, sausage delight please." Seamus burst out laughing as he fiddled with the corkscrew.

After giving the lady their address and hanging up Dean said, "They said half an hour."

Seamus looked up, catching Dean's eye and smirking. "That's plenty of time."


End file.
